


Frans for the Soul

by koolplantkid (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I'll add more tags as i go, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, get ready for bad posting schedules and fluff fics oh boy, yea i'm not planning on writing full smut (maybe a lil sneaky bit of it)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:10:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/koolplantkid
Summary: oh yea, get ready for really bad posting schedules and over fluffy fics, because that's literally all this is. Probably angst, definitely AUs, basically a shippers dream.





	1. Chapter 1

Oh my god, she's alive!

Yea, I'm back guys! First things first, I'm going to let you all know now that at the moment all of my previous fics are put at a stop. I have no idea if I'll find the inspiration to continue them, so I'm going to let them sit and rot for a little while until I eventually find them to be pointless clutter. Feel free to go ahead and read them, but know that I'll probably not be getting to them any time soon.

So the reason I've been away is simply because I couldn't bring myself to write anything. I've lost inspiration in the blink of an eye, or I've just been really unsure of what to do and I've lacked to confidence to put the effort in to change that. But as you can see, I have returned once again with yet ANOTHER story (that will probably fail but whatever)! Now, I plan on using this as a creative outlet and something that I actually enjoy doing. My other stories eventually just made me give up, which is why I have decided to do a series of oneshots!

I know this isn't unique or anything, and honestly I'm still a bit unsure on if this is what I really need to spark up my writing again, but I think I'll give it a shot instead of staring at a screen and deleting half written fics.

Now if you've made it through my little blurb, here's what your probably gonna like. I'M TAKING REQUESTS! But before you rush to the comments to make a super smut filled vore request, I'm going to make a little bit of guidelines for your requests.

1\. I'm probably not doing smut, I'm sorry! I'm really inexperienced, and I don't feel confident currently in my abilities to write it. Though I may do some later on, I would like to ask to please keep it at tooth rotting fluff level, thank you! (but I will imply smutty scenes if you want)

2\. Don't ask for a really odd fetish. Even if it's something that doesn't seem sexual (for example, foot fetishes (?) ) I just seriously do not feel comfortable writing that. Now if it's something innocent that is like a personal fetish or whatever, just don't mention it's a fetish and we're good. (Though I will decline if I find it to be something really bad, but don't be scared!)

I honestly don't know how many requests I'll get, or even if I get them at all, but keep what I said previously in mind. I'm doing this to keep myself engaged in writing, and to of course make some super cute frans fics. I want to keep my inspiration going and I'm only going to be writing things that I find currently appealing. That being said, the requests will not be a "do it in order" kind of deal. If I really like the idea, I'm probably going to do that one first in order to make sure I write it good (or atleast okay lmao).

There probably won't be an upload schedule unless I find some kind of rhythm, but I'm not very good at that aha. I'm also not going to JUST be writing requests, I still have my own ideas ya know! Now I doubt this will happen, but if I somehow end up with a bajillion requests, I may not do them all. It all kind of rests in the hands of future me I suppose. I'm not even sure when I'll upload or what will be my first story for this. All I know is that I'm hoping to not give up on this! (I probably will though, knowing me)

So yea, leave a request below and stick around!


	2. I Gave It To Someone Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well.. I told you guys i'd have a crappy writing schedule! I missed Halloween so I thought, screw it, time for holly jolly fluff! There are probably a lot of errors in this (not including Sans' dialogue) but honestly what did you expect, actual good writing? Also, I figured I'd add this here just in case, but bagel bites are literally mini bagels with pizza toppings on top! They're very good. Anyways, if you'd like any more Christmas fluff feel free to suggest some ideas! (And no, I haven't forgotten about your suggestions, I just haven't found the inspiration to write them. Perhaps I'll write some mafiatale Christmas fluff?) BUT ENJOY THIS UNDERFELL FLUFF!

Frisk was delighted.

A glowing tree stood tall in front of her, dressed in colorful lights and all the ornaments she had bought with the brothers last week in preparation for her "decorating spree." She had wanted to make it perfect in celebration of their first Christmas together, and she had done a splendid job of executing her vision. She did admit however that it had been rather difficult to get the brothers on board with her plan. Papyrus had found it rather alarming that a human could have such power to break into billions of homes each year and that you would celebrate it by dragging a tree into your home, but after some begging pouts she had annoyed him enough to get him to oblige. Sans honestly didn't seem to mind much, besides complaining about singing children and the blasting Christmas music in every store they went to.

Frisk glanced to the rest of the room, making sure everything was orderly before taking a quick peek behind the couch at the small gifts she had made for the brothers. It certainly wasn't the only thing she intended on getting them, but she had been working on them for weeks and was thrilled to see their reactions. For Papyrus, she had made him custom heat resistance gloves, as he'd often complain about having to put on oven mitts made for "tiny baby human hands." For Sans, she had made him socks (that would no doubt be sucked into the tornado residing in his room) with several skeleton puns she had picked up from him embroidered on them.

Upon hearing the door creak open, Frisk jumped back and rushed to look as though she had been lounging for the past twenty minutes. Sans walked in, shaking his slippers off before groaning at the sight of snow getting onto the tiled flooring (Papyrus would scream his head off if he found out). Frisk giggled, causing Sans to look her way with an amused smile on his skull.

"oh ya think this is funny? well does this tickle yer funny bone?" he said, chucking a handful of half melted snow at her. "Sans!" she shrieked, "Papyrus is going to kill you for getting snow on the couch!"

"eh, he kills me for doin just about anythin anyways," he said as he began to saunter over, catching his gaze on something causing him to stop. "kid... ya didn't.." he said, _beginning_ to laugh as he threw his thumb over his shoulder at the pet rock, who was adorning a paper Santa hat and covered in red and green sprinkles. "Hey! He deserves some festive cheer as well! In fact, he deserves it much more than a meanie head like yourself." she teased, sticking her tongue out at him.

"oh is that so?" he said with a shit eating grin as he approached the couch and plopped himself right on top of Frisk. "Get off of me you oaf! I have to go heat up some leftovers." she said, swatting his arm as he groaned in distaste. "leftovers again? for a guy who likes to cook so much, pap ain't seem to do much of it anymore..." he mumbled, sitting up to allow Frisk to get up. She walked to the kitchen, flipping on the radio as she hummed along to the Christmas tune now flooding the home.

"Sans, you know how hard he trains to perfect his abilities. Tell you what, I'll pop in some bagel bites instead and we can watch a movie, okay?" she said, already reaching into the freezer to pull out the cardboard box. "aight, but i swear ta god if its one ah' those hallmark christmas movies yer dead." he said, causing Frisk to giggle as she danced across the kitchen to place the rolls onto a cooking pan. "Fine, I'll make sure it isn't hallmark, but I can't promise it won't be Christmas!" she said joyfully as she slid the tray into the oven and began the timer.

Entering the living room once more she approached the couch, holding a hand out in invitation. "nope. not doin it." he said as he shook his head no, which was only replied with Frisk shaking her head yes and yanking him off the couch. She dragged him to the center of the room, placing his hand on her waist (they both grew a shade darker, though they'd never admit it) as she began to sway with him. A new song began, causing Frisk to light up in excitement as she recognized it to be one of her favorites. The upbeat melody began, causing Frisk to hum and begin a new pace for their lazy swaying.

_"Last Christmas, I gave you my heart, but the very next day, you gave it away."_

Sans picked up with it now, putting in a little more effort as he spun her around, their smiles matching when they had once more become face to face.

_"This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special"_

They both spun now, Sans dipping Frisk before turning to their original positions.

"I didn't know you could handle being so upbeat." Frisk teased, Sans poking her side in retaliation. "well, i didn't know id be stuck swayin with a human girl in my arms on the surface." he said with a tint of joy, causing frisk to let out a small laugh and bury her head in the shoulder of his turtleneck. "You know, even if you're both boneheads, I don't think I'd want to celebrate my first Christmas with anyone else." she murmured, Sans' blush growing more with every word she said.

"Which is why I want to thank you as well, seeing as you let me celebrate Christmas even though it seemed unappealing to you both," she began with sincerity, "and I know it may seem like a small thing to do, but it really means a lot to me. Underground it was just so dark and dreary, with the snow tinted red everywhere you looked and the piles of dust ever growing each day. But here on the surface, I get to stand here with my favorite bonehead in front of a light wrapped tree as we listen to cheesy Christmas music and just... enjoy life. And that's more than I could ever ask for, so thank you Sans. You really mean a lot to me."

He had no idea how to reply to that. He had been thinking of a way to thank her for everything she'd done for them for the past few weeks but hearing her blew him out of the water. She had thanked him, even after all he'd done to terrify her all that time ago. It amazed him how much heart she had in her, the determination she had to make amends with everyone and everything was astonishing. Deciding that words wouldn't be enough as a response, he did something he perhaps should've done a long time ago.

He pulled back and softly pressed his skull to her lips.

 

 


End file.
